Watch Me Get Schooled!
by MakaASoulE
Summary: An Akatsuki series like Pretty Princess! But different.
1. Chapter 1

New series! It's an Akatsuki series, because I haven't gotten a request to do anything else besides new chapters. Warnings for this series- violence, yaoi, teacher-student relationship, Ouran alike-ness somewhat, some swearing, humor, romance, mild highschool-kindergarten relationship(don't worry, not really kindergarten. It's just Tobi), Akatsuki love, silliness, cuteness, "katsu"'s, odd love, most Akatsuki members past present future, side relationships, and AU! They're at school. K let's start! I'm doing a constant storyline, but it changes scenes pretty fast, so I've taken the liberty of putting the pairing before I start the change-scene. WOOHOO! Full info on my website, friends! Wait can I call y'all friends? Oh well. Read my website's blog for more~ 3

Kakuzu : Hidan :: Principal : Delinquent

"And then, he told poor Hinata-sensei that her voice was that of a dying cows!" raged the tattletale sensei, Sakura Haruno. Hidan rolled his eyes as the principal looked disapprovingly at him. He had been in the office so many times that he had worn down a place in a chair, and it was now officially named "Hidan's chair", as a sign said. Man, that Uzumaki thought he was HILARIOUS. Hidan had to remember to flip him the bird next time he saw that blond kid. But then again, Naruto would be making out with that emo boyfriend of his, and grossing out every homophobic boy in the area, though apparently the teachers didn't mind. In fact, Orochimaru-sensei appeared to enjoy it. But that's coming from a guy with a tongue longer than his penis. Don't ask Hidan how he knew that, it would probably have a long and disturbing story.

All in all, Hidan was bored, and the complaints were overused. He insulted all the senseis, and there was really nothing Kakuzu-sensei could do to him. He wasn't a wuss. He didn't cry. He laughed and enjoyed punishment, after all, he couldn't die, so he might as well enjoy pain.

Kakuzu-sensei looked at Hidan slowly, dismissing Sakura-sensei easily, and assuring her he would take care of it. And take care of it he would.

Kisame : Itachi :: Jock : Nerd

Itachi always enjoyed reading outside. Kakashi-sensei usually took them outside to think and write, but always at the same as Jiraiya-sensei taught gym, so that he and Kakashi-sensei could do "buisness", as they called it. It was fine with Itachi, he liked the fresh air and watching the jocks run and play sports. He always watched one in particular, the one that stood out most to him. It could have been the blue skin. Or the shark teeth. But the sexy man stood out to Itachi. What a cliché, the bookworm falling for the jock, but with a twist. Itachi was pretty sure that Kisame was straight, as he always was talking to Jiraiya-sensei about his books, and Itachi had seen money exchange hands before. Kisame was very popular with the ladies, and he had easy access to their locker room. And they'd gladly flash their most intimate parts for him to take pictures. Speaking of which, Kisame's binder had been looking rather full lately, and Jiraiya-sensei and him had been talking quite a bit…

Ah. There was the beautiful bookworm again, supposedly reading a novel, but hiding his action manga slyly beneath. Kisame's breastsroke faltered, and he dove underwater to hide his blush. He was practicing, but those lovely eyes were implanted in his mind from when they'd locked eyes the first day of school. His heart beat quicker, and he allowed himself breath. He WAS a shark hybrid, after all. He had no use for human air, though that boy always made him choke on his beating heart. Why did girls like him so much? The only use he had for them was taking pictures of their naked breasts and selling them to his sensei. The money was what kept him alive and eating. He only ate raw meat, and it was expensive. But being a pornographic photographer wasn't all men thought it was. He was gay, so it didn't hold a thrill in him to be seeing the most wonderful part of the female body, or so his other friends called it. They were jealous, and wondered why he didn't relish the feel of the soft skin, but he wouldn't tell them. He couldn't. He could only tell Jiraiya-sensei, or, when it came to the right time, his beautiful, shy, loving bookworm, Itachi.

Pein : Konan :: SCP : VSCP

Another boring day at school. Pein rubbed his eyes and messed with one of his many nose bars, ignoring the lustful glances of the many girls he passed by. He only had one in his mind, and that's why he pressed harder. Konan was waiting for him.

She tapped her fingers impatiently on the oak table, waiting for the orange-haired and pierced boy she was dating. He was late, AGAIN! What was she going to do with him? He was hopeless! But he was hers. He was her Pein in the neck(I SO PUNNY :D).

Zetsu : Tobi :: Freak : Cutie

Zetsu never planned to sound like a pedophile. It just had slipped out. "Yeah, I like a kindergartener." Now Sakura-sensei had put a restraining order on him against the younger grades at the large academy. All because of one innocent remark. He didn't mean for it to sound that way! His boyfriend was just immature, that was all. He wasn't REALLY dating a kindergartener… right? Tobi was too tall for that, and Zetsu knew it. Still, he had to make sure and be cautious around Sakura-sensei, for fear that she'd scold him again. It was humiliating! Sure, he was a freak, but that didn't mean he didn't have emotions! He loved, and hurt, and was able to be embarassed! But Sakura-sensei called him a pedophile anyways, right in front of class. It was a good thing his boyfriend made it worthwhile.

Tobi had always been on the childish side. Using the vice president of the student council's hand when he was out of toilet paper, for example. Or speaking in the third-person and carrying around a teddy bear everywhere. It ranged from cute to annoying, but it was all the same to him. After all, he didn't really know any better. He was mentally challenged, to say the least, but he was lovable nonetheless. Especially to his lovely boyfriend, Zetsu.

Sasori : Deidara :: Bad boy : Quiet art student

There he was again, the art student. Painting with bright colors, and getting the orange on the tip of his nose. Sasori tore his eyes away from the sight to face a fuming Ino-sensei. "What did I tell you about using your fingers as pencils, Sasori?" He wracked his brain for an answer. "Er, don't?"

"YOU LITTLE— nevermind. Just try harder. I'm gonna go take some Asprin."

He smirked to himself and drew aimlessly, the curves and scratches strongly resembling that one boy…

He tore up his paper and threw it away as the bell rang, ending the school day. Class was over, finally! Little did he know that the blonde art student had picked up the drawing on his way out.

HOW WAS IT? Written at midnight, so I'm a bit tired. Mom's in bed and my sister's in bed and I'm wishing to be in bed. So I'll hurry and publish it. I'm so sleepy! ~~3 heart balloon! –O dandelion…. I need to go to bed, NOW. Night everyone~!


	2. Chapter 2

All right sorry for being late!

"Un. Un. Un. Un." Deidara repeated himself over and over. Not that it did much good. Sakura-sensei still ignored him. She never had liked that student very much… But he had to get through to her. He started throwing things.

"UN. UN. UN. UN."

The calm, collected face changed and her paper ripped. "WHAT DO YOU WANT?!"

"I need help putting something together." Deidara pulled the ripped pieces of his crush's drawing out, laying them smoothly on the table. Sakura's face softened.

"Did someone rip up your art, Deidara-kun?" Her eyes held pity, but he shot her down.

"Nah, my fellow pupil threw it away, I want to see what it was."

Sakura-sensei sighed. What a kid. She couldn't punish him for being honest, or could she? Well, whatever. They sat down and got to work.

An hour later, every piece was in its place, and the lovely drawing of Deidara, albeit unsigned, was lying down before them.

"Whoa…" They both took a sharp breath, Deidara's a bit deeper.

"Why did he rip it up?" his voice broke. "I like it."

Sakura touched his shoulder comfortingly. "Don't worry, I bet he was nervous and ripped it up cuz the bell rang."

Deidara sat, head in his hands. Sakura got up and left the room to go get another roll of tape, leaving the confused boy to dwell in his thoughts.

Sasori ran the way home, not stopping once. The blond was on his mind, and he wouldn't go away. The sweet voice, the beautiful eyes… The redhead nearly tripped, but saved himself easily. He couldn't let Deidara distract him; he couldn't let him disturb him. But still… it was hard not to wish for a touch, or a kiss. Or more… Dang, now he was getting heated up.

He arrived at his apartment, letting himself in and lying down on the squishy and comfy armchair. He allowed himself to slowly drift into a calming state between dream and reality.

He dreamed of Deidara and him, their "future" together. Holding hands on the beach, sharing ice cream, things that couples do.

He was awakened by a phone call. Sasori groggily slammed his hand nearly everywhere around him. Until, of course, he realized it wasn't his alarm clock. It was a friend, Kisame to be specific. He put the phone to his ear and slurred a greeting.

"You alright man?" Kisame asked, a hint of concern in his tone. "You been drinking?"

Sasori laughed weakly. He HAD been drinking, just not in that way. "Course not. What's up?"

"There's a problem. A blond kid like the one you're friends with is getting the shiz beaten out of him."

Sasori dropped his phone.


	3. Chapter 3

I AM BACKKKKK! I missed you all so very much, I'm so sorry this took so long but I'm BACK!

"Hello? Sasori? You there bro?"

"Y-yeah," the redhead answered. "I'm right here. I gotta go, I'll see you later."

Before Kisame had time to reply, Sasori hung up. "Alright..." he muttered. "Gotta get to Deidara, gotta get to Deidara."

His heart dropped and he realized that he didn't know where his blonde crush was. He didn't even have his number. But he knew where Kisame could be.

He rushed out the door and ran all the way back to school. Although he looked human, he had superhuman qualities that kept him up and running, even in the chilly fall weather. His joints and legs didn't get tired, and his breath didn't speed up. He was at the building in no time.

"Ino-sensei?" He was surprised and his tone easily conveyed it. "Dang, Kisame needs glasses."

The blonde-haired woman hung her head in shame. "Don't look at me, Sasori-kun. I'm a failure as a teacher. I took them all out, there were 10, but the last one got me." Blood steadily flowed from a cut in her arm.

"Ino-chan!" A shrill voice broke the silence that the blonde and the redhead had created. Sakura-sensei darted over and looked at Sasori accusingly. "Did you do this? Did you get angry at her and do this?!"

Ino-sensei sighed and touched Sakura-sensei's hand. "It's alright, Saku-chan. Sasori-kun came to help me."

Sakura-sensei looked the student up and down before finally relaxing and looking at Ino-sensei's arm. "Oh, Ino-chan... What happened to you?"

"10 boys tried to get me. I took 9 down but..." She gestured to the slash. "They don't even go to the school, so I suppose it must be something personal."

Sakura-sensei looked over at Sasori. "Sasori-kun, go inside and tell Deidara-kun to go get some bandages, then please come outside again."

"Yes, sensei." Sasori's cheeks went very slightly red, but both teachers put it off as the cold as the student went inside.

"Deidara-san?" called Sasori. "Sakura-sensei needs some help!"

He heard humming from the Home Ec room and followed the sound. The blonde sat at a seat, Sasori's trashed drawing in front of him, good as new.

"Deidara-san..." Sasori's tone was confused. Deidara realized that the artist was there and hid the drawing too late.

"Ah, uh, hello Sasori-senpai!" he said nervously. "Is there something you need?"

The redhead snapped back to reality. "Oh. Yes, Ino-sensei got hurt and Sakura-sensei needs bandages."

"Ino-sensei got hurt?" Deidara asked in a bewildered tone. "I'd have never imagined!" He walked to the closet and pulled out a first aid kit. "Let's go, Sasori-senpai!"

Sasori's heart fluttered as he walked outside again, just inches from his crush. "They're over on that bench."

"Ino-sensei!" Deidara called, starting to run. He tripped and the first aid kit fell from his hands. Sasori had to act fast. With one hand, he caught the kit, and with the rest of himself, he caught Deidara.

"I-I'm sorry about that, Sasori-senpai!" Deidara cried, bowing. "I'm so clumsy!"

Sasori handed the medical supplies to Sakura-sensei, then turned to Deidara. "It's alright, Deidara-kun."

A blush came across Deidara's face at the realization that his love changed the honorific he used to a more friendly one.

"You two go inside," said Sakura-sensei. "I'll be fine out here with Ino-chan."

"Idiot!" Ino-sensei fumed, "Don't call me 'Ino-chan' in front of my students!"

Sasori grinned. "Ino-chan, Ino-chan, Ino-chan, Ino-!" He was cut off by Deidara clapping a hand over his mouth.

"Hush, Sasori-senpai! She's getting really mad!" Deidara yelped in a high-pitched voice.

Sakura-sensei smiled. "It'll be fine. Just go inside."

Deidara nearly dragged Sasori through the double doors and finally into an empty classroom. He sat at a desk and Sasori sat on it.

"So, Deidara-kun," Sasori said casually. "About my drawing."

"I'm sorry!" yelled Deidara quickly. "I just saw it and thought it was good so I had Sakura-sensei fix it! Please don't be mad!"

A soft smile found its way onto the redheads face. "I could never be mad at you. I threw it away because I was embarassed."

"Why were you embarassed?" the blonde asked cautiously. "I really love it, and it looks so much like me."

Sasori shifted so he was facing Deidara. "You see, Deidara-kun," he started, "I have a reputation of being a bad boy."

"Were you afraid that drawing me would make you look bad?" asked Deidara with big eyes. "Because, I mean, I could have kept it a secret for you!"

The redhead leaned in closely. "I've drawn you many more times than that." He got closer. "But if every time I drew you I kept the paper, then my room would be so full I could barely breathe."

"Why... why do you draw me?" Deidara squeaked, almost afraid of the answer.

Sasori grinned. "I think you know by now."

As the space between them closed, Deidara could feel the excitement Sasori held. Their lips touched, and for that moment, the world was perfect.


End file.
